Reincarnation
by Seto Kaiba4
Summary: Seto Kaiba loses his company to Pegasus's daughter, as a new tournament kicks off the end of the world.
1. Default Chapter

Reincarnation  
  
Chapter 1: Changing Hands  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk typing away at his laptop. He was bored, and going over legal agreements for the company didn't help. Suddenly, his office doors flew open and a girl with platinum blonde hair draped over one eye waltzed in with two guys wearing jet black suits.  
  
"Who the heck do you think you are just walking in here like it's your own office." Kaiba yelled, he hadn't slept in two days and was more than a bit edgy.  
  
"But Kaiba, it is my office; or will be once you leave. Oh, and by the way I need the keys to the mansion." The girl tossed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she spoke. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tee- shirt with a heart on it. She grinned as she spoke.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kaiba was now more than annoyed, he was flat out angry. The only person who got on his nerves this much was Pegasus, but this girl was pretty close in the running.  
  
"Kaiba let me explain. Did you or did you not buy Industrial Illusions earlier this year?" The girl had lost her laughing manner and become serious.  
  
"Yes." Responded Kaiba in an inquisitive tone.  
  
"Well, in your contract was one stipulation. If a living heir of Maximillion Pegasus was found; control of both companies and all assets that belong to the former owner would belong to that heir. So allow me to introduce myself, the name's Catherine Pegasus!" She giggled a bit as she handed Kaiba a paper with DNA test results on it.  
  
Kaiba just stood looking out the window. He placed his hand into his pocket and reached for his deck. He looked at the top card, Obelisk the Tormentor. He looked again at the street from his window.  
  
"You know, I'll get my company back. So I wouldn't get to comfortable in my mansion or office." Kaiba kept his back to Catherine as he spoke. Suddenly, he charged at the window and jumped out onto some scaffolding and lowered himself down. He began slowly walking toward a hotel.  
  
"Well, let's get to redecorating!" Said Catherine enthusiastically. She walked over to the big executive chair by the window and sat down, and put her feet up on the desk. She took a deep breath and noticed that her hand was shaking.  
  
"Not again." Catherine managed to say before collapsing. 


	2. World Battle Tournament!

(A/N: When Yugi speaks to Yami When Yami speaks to Yugi (()) )  
  
Reincarnation  
  
Chapter 2: World Battle tournament  
  
"Ah Yugi, I've been looking for you." Said Yugi's grandpa. He reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"What is it Grandpa?" Asked Yugi excitedly. He snatched the envelope out of his Grandpa's hands.  
  
"I don't know Yugi; it came in the mail this morning. Its return address is KaibaCorp, though." Solomon Motou watched as his grandson carefully opened the envelope and spilled the contents onto the counter and examined them.  
  
"It's a DVD." Said Yugi as he held up the disc and slipped it into the DVD player behind the counter of the game shop. He popped the disc into the player and the screen lit up as a recorded presentation began.  
  
"Greetings duelist, due to your high tournament win record, you have been selected to participate in KaibaCorp/Industrial Illusions World Battle tournament. This tournament will test your skills as well as allow you to travel the world. I, Catherine Pegasus, CEO of KaibaCorp/Industrial Illusions will provide complete airline use for this tournament. You can pick up your registration packet at the nearest KaibaCorp/Industrial Illusions outlet store on Sunday. Please be sure to review the rules thoroughly. The tournament begins Monday when you board your first plane. The prize is five million American dollars. Good luck!  
  
With that Yugi hit the eject button on the DVD player and began thumbing through the phone book.  
  
"Grandpa, can I please go?" Pleaded Yugi, but in his soul chamber, Yami was contemplating a detail Yugi had missed.  
  
((Yugi, who is this Catherine Pegasus, and how did she become CEO of KaibaCorp?)) I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to win because if Grandpa can't pay the rent; the bank's gonna close the shop ((I see.))  
  
"Yugi, you spaced out again. Anyway, I don't see why not, as long as you're not traveling the world by yourself. I can't go but as long as one of your friends can." Grandpa's voice trailed off as Yugi ran toward the phone to see if Joey had got the mail yet, but the line was busy.  
  
"I'll be back; I'm going over Joey's!" Yugi shouted as he ran out the door.  
  
"Okay, be back by dinner!" Grandpa yelled back. Mean while.  
  
Kaiba picked up his cell phone and hit auto dial for the KaibaCorp main office.  
  
"Pick up!" Kaiba yelled into his cell phone.  
  
"Kaiba, there's no need to shout! I'm right here."  
  
"What's with you leaving messages on my voice mail?" Kaiba yelled with extreme agitation.  
  
"I thought I'd make you an interesting proposition. I'm hosting a tournament called the World Battle Tournament. If you win this tournament I'll return KaibaCorp and all of your assets to you." She seemed out of breath as she spoke.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Kaiba shot back in a dominating tone.  
  
"Well then your little brother will die a painful death, I guarantee it." She seemed to have new strength as she spoke, this time she was the dominating one.  
  
"What!? Mokuba is with a friend, you couldn't." Kaiba's voice was shaking.  
  
Suddenly, his laptop made a beeping noise signifying that he had mail. He moved the mouse over to the icon and clicked. He was shocked when he saw a picture of Mokuba who apparently was out cold. The email had a caption that read:  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine, you've got my word, and trust me; I plan to win my company and my life back!" Kaiba yelled into the cell phone.  
  
Catherine hung up and Kaiba threw his cell phone onto the floor of his hotel room. He was fired up. Who did that girl think she was? Well, whoever she was she was in for one heck of a fight.  
  
While Kaiba had been screaming into a cell phone at the daughter of Pegasus, Yugi was walking aimlessly around Domino city to Joey's house. He was also having a mental conversation with Yami.  
  
((Yugi, we should be on the look out during this tournament. It seems whenever one is hosted there are ulterior motives.)) But isn't it possible that this one will just be normal? ((It's not probable, lately, I've had these feelings; memories of the past, like shadows of a time that I don't remember.))  
  
Yugi looked up at the sky after Yami's comment.  
  
"Hey Yuge!" A familiar voice yelled from behind. Yugi turned around with a start and bumped into Joey and Tea.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you get a letter from KaibaCorp?" Yugi asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, we were just walkin' over to ask you. But, who is that Pegasus girl?" Joey said.  
  
"She's Pegasus's daughter and apparently out for revenge." A cold voice said from behind Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi was shocked to see the former KaibaCorp CEO walking down the street instead of in a jet black limousine.  
  
"I assume you'll all be registering for the World Battle Tournament tomorrow, well don't count on winning, because I've staked all I have on it." This sudden outburst was obviously unexpected and Yugi didn't even have a chance to ask a question before he left.  
  
"What was that about?" Said Tea inquisitively as the trio walked down the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yugi had barely been able to sleep all night and by the next morning he was running on pure pre-tournament adrenaline. He had talked to Bakura last night and he said that he would meet them when they came to London. Tristan had a part time job and couldn't afford time off to spend on a Duel Monsters tournament, so it would just be Yugi, Joey, and Tea.  
  
Yami! Wake up, I've been sitting in bed for seven hours and I'm ready to have some fun today!  
  
((Calm down Yugi, it's six A.M. and your Grandfather already said that he wasn't picked to carry the duel disks, so you'll need to go to the KaibaCorp/Industrial Illusions outlet in Domino square; which doesn't open until nine, which means we can sleep in.)) With that, Yami put Yugi's body into sleep mode and Yugi sat awake in his soul chamber playing with his dueling deck.  
  
Finally, around eight A.M. Yugi was dressed and met Joey and Tea for breakfast. They began walking over to the outlet around eight thirty when they realized the line was super long to get in. The doors opened at nine as hundreds of duelists flooded into the huge store. Yugi was trying to look around when he saw Kaiba get a duel disk, this caught his eye and he ran over to Kaiba when he walked by.  
  
"Kaiba, I've been meaning to give these back to you." Yugi said as he handed Kaiba two cards. Kaiba took them and looked at them.  
"Obelisk the Tormentor! And my Devil's sanctuary card! Yugi, do you realize what kind of edge this will give me? I can't, and won't except charity, I'll be sure to duel you for them though, so trust me; they won't be yours much longer!" With that remark, Kaiba walked out of the building.  
  
"Yuge! C'mon, it's almost our turn!" Yelled Joey form the front of the line.  
  
Yugi ran to the front of the line and was handed a silver brief case with a new type of duel disk. He walked outside back into the lobby and noticed the huge screen was lit up and Catherine Pegasus was answering questions via video phone. He walked over to the video phone booth and stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Catherine Pegasus, what happened to Kaiba, why isn't he CEO?" Yugi said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Well Yugi boy, wouldn't you like to know!" Fired back Catherine. She gloated as she watched Yugi grow angry. She couldn't reveal all the pieces just yet.  
  
"Catherine, I formally challenge you." But Yugi was cut off by Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi, drop it. This is my fight, and I swear you'll be the first one I take down if you get in the way." With that, Kaiba walked out of the building leaving Yugi looking up at the screen.  
  
"Yugi, come on; the first plane leaves in an hour and if we don't get to the airport we might miss the flight!" Tea said.  
  
She did have a point, and it was the first major tournament she as competing in and he could tell she wanted everything to go perfectly. She had come a long way dueling from her deck at Duelist Kingdom; and he knew she would make it far. The three of them hailed a cab and got to the airport with a half-hour to spare. They boarded the plane to see many familiar faces including Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami.  
  
"Well hello Yugi!" Mako said loudly.  
  
"Hi Mako." Said Yugi from across the aisle of the plane as he sat down. The fasten seatbelt sign lit up and the plane began to lift off. 


	3. Chapter Three: Land of Oppurtunity

As the huge 747 airbus lifted off from Domino airport, several small screens on the back of the chairs lit up and an apparently prerecorded infomercial for KaibaCorp/Industrial Illusions began to play, it was immediately followed by a tutorial about the new duel disks that Yugi paid a lot of attention to. The new duel disks were fully loaded with new add- ons like a G.P.S. tracking system and a detachable palm pilot score keeper. The DD3 as they were called, also linked to the KC/II duelist database, which contained information on each participating duelist and a list of the deck(s) they had registered. To update the information, which was mandatory according to the rule book, they merely had to place the card on the DD3 and press the upload to deck button. Also, in this tournament each duelist would have to collect ten locator/key cards, which would guide them to the finals. Once there, they would have thirty seconds to find the right combination of three keys to be admitted to the finals, it was a lot to keep in mind, so much that Yugi fell asleep until the captain announced their landing at Newark International Airport in New Jersey, the gain got their luggage and boarded a charter bus to New York City. Tea looked out the window at the Radio City Music Hall as they passed by, she hoped one day she would be able to move to New York and take up a career in dancing; this tournament gave her hope of winning the prize money that would allow her to do so.  
The trio got out of the motor couch and began walking down the street towards the hotel where the duelists were supposed to stay.  
"Man I can't wait to duel!" shouted Joey.  
"Yeah I know, since this is a world tournament, we're bound to meet a ton of new duelists; and see tons of new cards that were released here but not back home!" said Yugi excitedly.  
"There's only one thing I'd like to do more than duel right now!" stated Joey.  
"Lemme guess." Said Tea flatly. "Eat."  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" responded Joey  
"It's the only other thing you care about besides your sister and dueling" said Tea.  
The trio continued walking until they reached a small pizza shop, the walked inside and the smell of a fresh pepperoni pizza caught their attention.  
"Can I help you?" said a boy about their age with dark brown hair. He had crystal blue eyes and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans,  
"Um, yeah, we need a table for three please." Said Tea, the boy looked slightly familiar but she couldn't figure out whom it was.  
"Actually, make that six!" said a mild female voice from behind, Yugi, Tea, and Joey turned around to see Duke, Tristan, and Serenity.  
"I didn't think you guys could come!" said Joey excitedly.  
"Well, we weren't until Tristan got fired." said Duke, who was slightly grinning.  
"I wasn't fired, I just thought that friendship was more important than getting a new motorcycle!" retorted Tristan  
"So Yugi, did you guys duel anybody yet?" asked Serenity.  
"Wait, I knew I recognized you!" said the boy, whom the gang had forgot was there. "You're Yugi Motou, King of Games! Nice to meet you; my name is Brad Heart, I guess you could say I'm you American counterpart." Said Brad.  
"I knew I recognized you!" Said Tea excitedly. "You won some kind of Master's Tournament last year, right before Battle City. Everyone was confused why you didn't come to Battle City, since you are so good at the game."  
"I had some personal matters to attend to, but I guarantee that I'll make it to the finals of this tournament. Well that's enough standing around, I'll take you guys to your table."  
He showed them to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant and pulled out four menus.  
"So what'll you guys have?" asked Brad.  
"Umm, I guess we'll split a large Pepperoni." Said Yugi  
"Sure, It'll be out in a few minutes." Said Brad as he walked off.  
After the gang finished the pizza Brad showed them upstairs to his room, where he pulled out a large box filled with duel monsters cards.  
"Whoa! Three Time Wizards! You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Joey. That's a really rare and powerful card!"  
"I just guess I got lucky with boosters." Said Brad timidly.  
Suddenly, there was a ton of clanging down stairs and the sound of a cash register being thrown open suddenly.  
"Just put the money in the bag old man!" yelled someone down stairs. Brad, Joey, Tristan, and Duke rushed down the stairs with Yugi and the girls close behind.  
"Hey you! Stop!" yelled Brad as he chased the thief down the alley next to the pizza shop. But the only thing Yugi noticed was a strange rod like golden item hanging around Brads neck, and how it was glowing franticly. The man turned around and slammed right into Joey, who pulled the bandanna from off his face, to reveal a very familiar one.  
"Bandit Keith Howard!" said Joey with enough shock for everyone in the alley. Suddenly, the item around Brad's neck flashed and, who once stood in Brads place was, a more confident and more devilish looking figure.  
"I see your wearing a Duel Disk Three." Said Brad in a dominating tone.  
"What's it to you Kid?" said Keith back, just as dominating.  
"You have hurt one of my friends, and stolen from a defenseless man, these are the actions of a coward, so common thief, I challenge you to a duel!" Said Brad, he looked up at Keith and their eyes locked, Keith felt a cold shiver go down his spine.  
"Fine kid, I accept you challenge" Said Keith.  
"Here are the rules, we will each wager two locator and Key cards, and any two cards from our decks that the winner chooses; but you much wager all the money you took." Said Brad.  
"Ok, now can we get on with it!?" shouted Keith. The two duelists walked out to the middle of the street and activated their DD3s. Two small hologram projectors shot out of the bottoms. They both drew their opening hands. Brad: 8000 Keith: 8000  
"I'll go first." Said Brad. "First, I lay four cards face down, and then summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" Said Brad.  
"Ok kid that was an amateur move, and now you'll see why. I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode. Now Chaser, Attack Kuriboh!"  
"Not so fast hot shot, I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinders! It redirects the attack directly at your life points!" Brad: 8000 Keith: 6150  
"No way!!!!!" Yelled Keith as the laser blast was directed straight as is face.  
"Oh yes!" yelled Brad as Keith's life points dropped. "My move!" said Brad as he drew his card.  
"I shift Kuriboh to defense mode and then I summon my favorite monster in attack mode! Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!" Brad placed the card on the field and a shower of light illuminated the alleyway, and out of the card stepped a man in Japanese clothing with a half mask. He was carrying a set of crimson beads.  
"Ha! Your ghost destroyer is no match for my Mechanical Chaser!" Yelled Keith obnoxiously.  
  
Brad: "Oh really? You better look again after I activate my trap card! Go Metalmorph! Give my Ghost Destroyer a set of armor and three hundred extra attack points!" Keith: "What!? No way!" Brad: "Kycoo! Destroy that machine, Spirit Sword Assault!" The Ghost Destroyer charged forward with his new samurai armor on and sliced the Chaser to pieces. "Not only did I destroy your chaser but I can use Kycoo's special effect to remove Chaser from play! Do you give up Keith? Keith-4975 Brad-8000 Keith: "Never, your just some tournament winner, I'm the intercontinental Champion!" Brad: "Just keep tellin' yourself that Keith! It's your move now make it."  
  
Keith: Keith drew a card and began laughing. "This is the end kid! I play the cost down card on my most powerful monster.Jinzo!" Brad: "What! Your deck contains a Jinzo? I thought your strongest monster was the machine king!" Keith: Well, you thought wrong, not only is Jinzo super strong, but he negate all traps, like the one equipped to your Kycoo!" As Keith said this, the armor on Kycoo fell off of him and disintegrated. Brad stood there in awe as the all mighty Jinzo powered up his blast. Keith: "Say goodbye to Kycoo!" Jinzo fired his blast and Kycoo was destroyed, but Brad's life points were still at 8000. "What the hell? How did your lp stay at 8000?" Brad: "I discarded a Kuriboh card from my hand to negate the damage." Keith: "End turn." Brad: "Now, the beginning of the end, with this card! Raigeki! It will destroy your Jinzo in its mighty path!" A huge bolt of lightning crashed down onto Keith's field annihilating Jinzo. "Next I tribute the Kuriboh on my field in order to summon my mighty Summoned Skull! And now, I equip him with my Axe of Despair, and two mask of Brutality cards which raise his attack to 5500!" As Brad says this, three of the face down hologram cards flips up to reveal three equipment cards. The two masks equip to the Skull's shoulders and he grasps the Axe tight. "Summoned Skull! Summoned Lightning strike!" The massive demon rose to the sky and then swung the axe at Keith, a huge bolt of lightning struck him making his life points drop to zero. Keith: "Nooooooooooooooooooo not again!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Cliff Hanger. What was the item around Brad's neck, and why did Keith show up and steal the money from the pizza shop? 


End file.
